<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha and Omega by Josy1986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744253">Alpha and Omega</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy1986/pseuds/Josy1986'>Josy1986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pitch Perfect (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Beca, F/F, Fluff, Omega Chloe, Omegaverse, bechloe - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josy1986/pseuds/Josy1986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Beca enjoyed a life of soltitude until a redhead jumped under the showers... The fact that this woman is an Omega doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Beale &amp; Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha and Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! Okay! Well, because of popular demand, I decided to turn the one shot into a multi chapter story ^^<br/>Hope yall will enjoy it! I have a few other projects going on so bare with me.<br/>Do let me know what yall think of the story or the way its written, or even perhaps what you'd like to see down the road!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alphas were usually outgoing, dominant and just had a general presence where they always were the top dog in any crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca Mitchel was everything but top dog or outgoing. She never asked to be an alpha and surely pretty much disliked everything about it too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially her so-called alpha anatomy between her legs that popped up at the most unexpected and inappropriate moments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was not the person to flaunt around her alpha status, unlike so many of the alphas around the campus of the college she was forced to attend (thanks</span>
  <em>
    <span> dad..</span>
  </em>
  <span>). Where the alphas around her enjoyed to go out and screw around with any of the willing betas or the occasional omega, Beca preferred to enjoy the silence and solitude of her own dorm. Being a loner all your life has that effect on you if you hang onto it long enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca closed herself off for the world, mostly because she wasn’t a fan of people in general. But the biggest reason was that she’d been burned before and had no interest in repeating her own mistakes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grew up in several different foster families but none of them that wanted to keep her. Up until the family she was with now. By that time, it was already too late. Beca already closed off her heart and snapped at anyone who dared to come close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was until one day, a certain redhead joined her under the shower unexpectedly while she had been singing Titanium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe Beale, co captain of the Barden Bellas, embodiment of walking ray of sunshine and an Omega…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe caused something to stir inside the closed off, petite alpha who was known for her rebellious looks and so called monstrosities called ear piercings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Beca remembered seeing her at the activity fair (that she only went to to get away from her father) but she’d only seen her from afar. Not personal and up close like Chloe had been in the shower stall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca ended up auditioning and joining the Barden Bellas after a small audition with her cup and the song that came along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never forgot the look on Chloe’s face after she was done and if she was honest with herself, that was the beginning of the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca had no idea why she was so drawn to Chloe, the redhead was the complete opposite of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe was open and outgoing, always smiled and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> touchy feely with everybody around her. Beca was neither one of these things, especially the touchy feely part.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small alpha was used to doing things on her own for most of her life, proud that she didn’t need the help of anyone with whatever life threw her way. Being a loner saved her from many heartbreaks and disappointment. It hardened her for a life that would come after Barden, the life which was promised to her by her father if she made it through the first year of college. If she made it through her first year and still wanted to go to LA afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Beca promised herself to ‘try’ while making plans to move to LA during her time at Barden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she never counted on the fact that she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy college… or that she would come to like being around and care for the Bellas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never expected to join them in their Bella house in her second year and get used to the fact that she now had friends who had her back. Or a best friend who made her heart flutter every time she smiled. A best friend who had absolutely no concept of personal space and hugged Beca every chance she got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to her own surprise… Beca let Chloe do just that, she let the omega be her sunshine self and hug her. Because each time Chloe did, she smiled so brightly that it slowly dissolved the dark clouds that hung over Beca’s mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself secretly craving Chloe's attention and loved it when the redhead cuddled with her on the couch while the group watched some movie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of all, Beca found herself overwhelmed with emotion when she herself instigated any form of affection towards Chloe. Not because of her own need, but the effect it had on Chloe when she would genuinely reach out to the older Bella.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe would explode with happiness no matter what Beca did. Giving her an unexpected gift just because she could. That tiny statue of a koala just seemed perfect for someone who enjoyed clinging to other people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca hugging Chloe unexpectedly was just amazing, mostly because Beca would get to enjoy Chloe’s lovely scent that radiated off of the redhead at any given time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d wrap her arms around Chloe’s torso, holding her close with her head resting on the omegas shoulder. Beca’s face buried in the mass of red hair, she’d take a deep breath of the mixture that was Chloe Beale. She smelled like strawberry, mango and coconut all mixed into one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Beca, Chloe would do the same thing while they hugged. But Beca was too mesmerized by the omega to notice that Chloe also took a deep whiff of her alpha scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It happened more than once that Chloe fell asleep in Beca’s bed, laying with her head on the alpha’s chest. Arms wrapped around firmly around the petite woman to keep her close. Mostly happened after a night of partying and Beca didn’t want Chloe to end up with some random stranger. She was extremely protective of the older Bella and couldn’t stop herself from growling to anyone who dared to get too handsy with her best friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If at any given time, Beca would find Chloe with some random wanna be alpha who was trying to get a feel on the redhead, Beca would simply pull her friend away. Using her ‘drunken’ state as an excuse if anyone would ask why she did that. She’d end up dancing with Chloe’s arms around her neck. Giving the beta a death glare before he’d move along to another target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>hmpf… serves him right…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d then pull back to look into those icy blue eyes she’d come to love so much. Smiling at a tipsy Chloe who was just laughing at something random and resting their foreheads together while they moved to the slow beat of the song currently playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca smiled at how everything eventually turned out. Her eagerness of going off to LA being replaced with the eagerness of staying at Barden with the Bellas but most of all with Chloe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at the end of her second year. She entered the Bellas house, not prepared for the overwhelming scent that would hit her once she’d set foot inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt her heartbeat increase almost immediately and her nostril flared open, taking in as much of the alluring smell as she could. A growl left her throat, soft at first before it grew somewhat louder. Her chest heaving up and down quickly while she rushed up the stairs. The scent leading her to Chloe’s room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca put her hand on the handle, slowly opening the door and finding the omega on her bed, curled up in a ball and whimpering softly while holding onto a big pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scent inside the room was even worse and seeped in every fiber of Beca’s being. It was simply intoxicating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, there were other omegas around her that went through the same once every few months. Beca spent enough time with the Bellas in her first year to notice the change in scent when it happened. Aubrey went through it as well but Stacie, another alpha, was there to help their captain through the worst of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This however, it was completely new to Beca. Seeing Chloe squirm and hearing her whimper did something to the petite alpha, something she never experienced before either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every inch of her wanted to go over to Chloe, pin her down and just fuck her through the mattress. The alpha inside her roared just thinking about it and she could feel the change happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck… no, not now!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She growled lowly in frustration at herself. The sound caught Chloe’s attention and the redhead looked up at her friend. A pained expression clear on her face, she let out another pathetic whimper when their eyes met and caught Beca’s unmistakingly scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beca…” Chloe whispered, her voice sounded so broken, desperate it immediately broke Beca’s train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She willed, forced the alpha inside her down before stepping inside and closing the door. Her body shaking from the internal struggle that was going on. The alpha was strong, wanting Beca to throw herself on top of the deliciously smelling and squirming omega. Fuck her and claim her as her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But seeing the pained and fearful expression on Chloe’s face filled Beca with a newfound strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed thickly, closed her eyes and took slow, deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Sure, she was attracted to Chloe, who wouldn’t be. She was even sure that there was more than just attraction after all this time, more than just friendship. She was in love with the omega, but this wasn't the way that Baca would want ‘it’ to happen between the two of them. Where she’d just force herself on Chloe while the redhead had no say in the matter because this is something that just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Beca forced her alpha down, fought the urges that were so natural for her to give into and just tried to calm herself down, wanting nothing then to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> there for Chloe. Apart from being an omega, Chloe was her friend and that would come above any urge or craving that Beca had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only after she calmed herself down did she take a step closer to the whimpering mess of a woman that laid on the bed. Beca smiled softly down at Chloe who’s fearful expression slowly faded away. The brunette knelt down on one knee and took one of Chloe’s hands in both of hers. The redhead let out a pained cry that made Beca’s heart ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe…” Beca’s voice was soft and soothing, one of her hands moved to Chleo’s hair and let her fingers slide through the red mass affectionately. “What can I do…?” She asked and Chloe took a shuddering breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just…” She swallowed thickly, her body trembling. “Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Bec…” She pleaded, Beca could hear the pain that seeped into her voice while she spoke. She could see the desperation in those beautiful icy orbs and she nodded to Chloe’s request. Letting out a soft ‘okay’ before getting back to her feet, letting go of Chloe’s hand so she could take off her shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca kicked her shoes to the side and settled on the bed, her back towards the wall with pillows in between. “Come.” She said, inviting the older Bella into her embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca didn’t need to tell Chloe twice, she crawled carefully upwards, wrapping her arms around Beca’s torso before laying down. Settled comfortably between the brunette’s legs, their chests pressed together and Chloe’s face buried in the crook of Beca’s warm neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, holding her protectively. One hand moved soothingly over Chloe’s back, up and down slowly, over and over again. She heard the redhead take a deep breath, using Beca’s scent to calm her racing heart and to help with the pain of her heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a needy whimper when another cramp hit her unexpectedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Chlo… It’s okay, I’m here.” Beca cooed, holding onto the redhead who held onto Beca like she was a lifeline. “I’m not leaving…” Beca promised, placing a tender kiss on Chloe’s hair, calming the omega down while taking another deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll always be here…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>